Fragile
by forensicduck
Summary: He wants her. That much she knows by now. CHAPTER 4 UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fragile  
Rating: Rated M for sex(y) times.  
Summary: He wants her. That much she knows by now.  
A/N: I do have to admit, I've never really written such fics. But I wanted to give it a try anyway. Practice makes perfect, after all. Any thoughts / tips would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

He studies her like a painting.

Wishing, waiting.

They sit across from each other, opposite chairs, as if they are doing an interview.

She plays with the fabric of her t-shirt, awkwardly avoiding his stern gaze, her brain in overdrive to think of something to say, something to break the ice with.

He does. 'I've never seen you like this before.' He states, a sincere appreciation carefully woven into his simple words.

He's obviously referring to her unusual attire. She hasn't done much, really. Due to the high temperature, she was just forced to take off her hoodie as it was becoming unbearable to wear the thing. She feels uncomfortable naked in his presence, wearing just a t-shirt and her short blue jeans.

Part of her wishes he'd just go back to his old self, when he would casually flirt with her using those sexual puns and infamous winks of his. But every second he spends with her is like a moment of change for him.

'I like it, though.' She casts him a glance, feeling like he wants to say something else, but opts not to.

Sometimes she wonders what kind of a person he is. Having heard all of Vergil's premature warnings about Dante's bad-boy attitude, she'd approached him with caution, knowing perfectly well what Dante could be capable of if he had his eyes set on someone.

_Don't worry. I've been following Dante's every move and seen all the girls he's been with, you don't seem his type._

Vergil's words were a relief, because she's not the kind of girl to have a one-night stand, be a fling, someone to just throw away the morning after. She was 'raw', as Vergil had put it. He was right.

Now, though, she's not so sure if either of them were right about Dante.

'What are you thinking about?' It's a cliché line she's heard one too many times in the movies.

She answers anyway. She answers in honesty, which was not her intent. 'You.'

Dante's lips curve up into a crooked grin. There's a twinkle in his eyes. 'Me… and you?' He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and she flings an empty bottle at him, in the hopes of it distracting him enough not to see her cheeks flush.

'No. Just you.' Kat leans back into her seat, gaze averted. 'I guess I was just wondering what kind of a person you really are.'

Dante's smile disappears just as soon as it appeared. There's a sadness in his voice that matches the sadness he had when he admitted to her that he didn't know who he was anymore.

'I'm a nephilim. A demon killer.' He pauses in between his words, and she swears she hears him sigh. 'That's all I've ever been. That's all I ever will be.'

Kat turns her head again, finding his eyes. Without another word, she stands up from her chair and reaches over to him, placing her hand on the side of his face again. But this time, instead of reassuring words, something inside of her tells her to do otherwise.

She leans in and closes the gap between their lips. He's surprised, that much she can tell by the way he doesn't immediately comply. But he does eventually. His gloved hand slowly makes its way from her thigh to her butt, her back… all the way to the top until it's on her neck and it settles itself there, using gentle force to pull her in closer.

She submits to their mutual attraction and decides that it'd be easier for the both of them if she'd just get in closer instead of simply kissing him with a hunched back. The intention was just to give him a simple kiss, but now that's she's given in, she wanted to know everything.

So she spreads her legs and settles herself on top of his lap, accepting his kisses until he leaves her mouth and plants a trail of kisses on her neck. She wants so badly not to moan, not to gasp, not to show any sign of emotion but he draws it out of her.

She sighs deeply, feeling the way his crotch grows warmer and warmer the longer they go on.

He wants her.

She knows that now.

Not that she didn't know that before. She just couldn't accept it. She could be okay with the fact that Dante wanted her like he wanted his whores, like he only needed her to get laid, but she couldn't be okay with him wanting her in some other way.

He stops kissing her and she opens her eyes, confused, trying to read his mind. He looks at her for a moment, telepathically informing her on what's about to happen and reassuring her at the same time.

He places his hands on her collarbones, pushing her off of him until she stands, and he rises with her. He immediately places his hands behind her hips, raising her until her legs are wrapped around him and he's holding her in his arms. She can't help but feel remarkably safe.

They haven't kissed for too long now, so Kat leans back in and pressed her lips firmly against him, finally opening her mouth, giving him the green light to taste the insides of her mouth with his tongue.

It takes her a moment to realize that he's carrying her to his bedroom, and thoughts of his escapades with other women flash before her eyes.

He lays her down gently, allowing her enough time to let him know that she doesn't want this, to just stop him in time. But even though her brain reminds her of all that she thought he was, her heart doesn't have the strength to do what her brain insists is 'right'.

So she continues to lie there, in an ocean of bed sheets, with Dante folding his muscular body over her and she completely loses all self-control. Her hands grab the sides of his black tank top and yank upwards, forcing him to break their kiss so she can pull it over his head and toss it carelessly on the floor.

He bends down to kiss her again, though not without occasionally pausing, smiling in between their touches. 'My turn.' He breathes. His hands mirror the way she'd just gotten rid of his piece of garment and now she finds herself lying underneath him wearing nothing but her flimsy blue bra.

In lieu of continuing their kiss, he just stares down at her, taking in the moment, pretty much taking a mental picture for himself.

Kat feels a warmth creeping up to her cheeks. She reaches out to grab his necklace, tugging it to draw him closer to her again.

The heat between them intensifies quickly, or at least from Dante's side. He's about to unleash all that pent up attraction he had for her, and Kat is starting to fear that he won't be able to restrain himself.

The fabric of his jeans burns her thighs as he starts to rock against them, harder, faster. He moans in his kiss, pressing himself closer to her.

'Dante…' She tries. Her voice is weak and barely audible. He doesn't hear her. 'Dante.'

The rocking stops. He pulls away, locks his eyes with hers. 'Is something wrong?'

She doesn't respond but instead, uses the moment to consider her thoughts. There's a burning passion inside of her that wants him to kiss her like he just did, but there's also a little girl too afraid to try.

She feels it's time to face it, though.

'Wait.' She simply says, bringing her hands to his belt buckle. His eyes fall down and follow the movement, anticipating. She's nervous, though, fumbles with it a little too long for their liking.

After what feels like forever, she finally manages to unbuckle and she continues. Unbuttoning, unzipping. She inadvertently bites her lips when she slides his pants down. She's really glad that he's not looking directly at her.

After their first encounter, Dante hasn't left much for the imagination. That doesn't, however, take away the fact that she's starts to squirm a little underneath him.

He glances down at her, a playful glint in his eyes. He has way more experience than her, therefore only needs three seconds to unzip her jeans and pull it down to her knees until the only thing keeping something from him is literally just her bra.

He's ready for her now.

She shifts a little, takes a deep breath and prepares herself both mentally and physically.

She doesn't expect him to talk. 'Kat?' Her name rolls off his tongue slowly, wondering if she's okay, trying to make sure he's not forcing her. He does have boundaries.

She looks up at him. The look in her pale blue eyes is a combination of fear for the unknown, and determination to find out. She nods her head.

He studies her face until he's absolutely certain she's ready.

She lets him into her. A soft sigh escapes from her lips.

He's as gentle as he was when he was kissing her. Slow, but surely, she eases into him, spreading wider, letting him rock into her.

His hands massage her breasts slowly, still respecting the thin piece of fabric that keeps them from touching skin to skin. His body stirs up and down, his breathing quickening with every move.

They stay like this for a while, until Kat puts her hands on his shoulders. He backs away.

'Dante?' Her voice is fragile and matches the way she feels. She's opening herself up to him completely, and she needs to make sure that he knows that. 'Please, just… be careful.'

There's a silence between them, but Dante understands. 'I will.' He places a kiss on her lips.

'I promise.'

* * *

**A/N: I've always imagined – yes, I've imagined it – that Dante and Kat's first time together would be gentle, not overly passionate. What do you think? Oh, and yes, I didn't write the actual sex, I ran away. I figured I should study up on – ahem – **_**sex**_** first before diving right – ahem – **_**into**_** it. This chapter might be the first in a short series, I'm not sure. I'm considering it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wrote this with the song 'I Need More' by Apster & Eva Simons playing in the background. That song is literally about sex. Just thought you should know. Oh, if this chapter had a name, it would be 'not fragile'. Heh.**

* * *

She was the first to wake up.

Actually, she woke up in the middle of the night. She momentarily forgot about the event of last night, until Dante's sleeping figure brought it all back to her.

_This actually happened. _Even though there was no one around – or awake – to see, Kat couldn't help but pull the covers up over her breasts, covering her entire naked body.

It wasn't her first time.

It was her second.

But the time between her first and her night with Dante had been so long that it felt like her first time. It felt like she was struggling to keep up with his pace, and he was truly a professional. She didn't know if she considered that to be a good or a bad thing. Eventually, she would get familiar with him and his body, though.

It became clear to her that night, that Dante wasn't the lover she thought he was. He was never for a moment too harsh, too rapid, too much of anything that she couldn't handle. He carefully studied her and made sure that she was ready for everything he wanted to offer her. And if she wanted more, hell, he could give it to her.

_Gentle fingers placed themselves on both sides of her thighs, pushing them apart from each other. Dante knew just how anxious Kat was getting, and he leaned down to her neck, placing a trail of kisses on them. 'Don't worry,' he whispered into her ears, 'I won't hurt you.'_

_He placed his lips over hers and her eyelids fell shut again, though her mind was very aware of the fact that Dante still had his hands on her thighs, the head of his cock now teasing her entrance. She wasn't sure if his promise was to be trusted. After all, this was the second time he was about to thrust into her and the first time had hurt like hell. Yet, she didn't want it to end._

_She had let out cries of pain and the feeling of him pumping himself into her made her vision blur, but every time he was about to pull out, let her catch her breath, she would – for some reason – put her hands on his bare back and pull him back in, and her body would move along with his rhythm._

'_Shit…' Kat winced a little in pain, as Dante once again pushed himself into her. One of his hands stroked the side of her cheek, and he hushed her by planting kisses on her lips._

'_Harder.' She suddenly heard herself say and he stopped for a brief moment, obviously just as surprised as she was. Kat was pleased to see how Dante was so concerned about her, but she was getting a little tired of being treated like she was made of glass. There was a certain 'need to know' about him, a curiosity inside of her that wanted to know just how far he could take it if she asked._

_His thumb caressed her cheek as his brown eyes met her azure ones. He knew exactly what he wanted, what he was about to do, but he needed to reassure her first. Her head nodded._

_So he continued pushing. Harder. Faster. Harder again._

_Groans escaped her lips and she grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets, flashes of light bursting behind her vision, her heart rate increasing with every thrust. She finds herself rocking with him, their bodies in a whirlwind of frantic sex that was basically pent up for days._

_She had her eyes fiercely shut for seconds, her hands now gripping his arms so tightly she might just leave marks in them. But he doesn't seem to care. Hell, he doesn't even seem to notice. They're both too busy trying to find that spot, that pace that leads to the climax, to care about mere nail prints._

_She finally opened her eyes after a while, and her body instantly freezes. 'Dante…' She manages to choke out between her gasps of breath._

_He opened his eyes as well, confusion evident on his face. 'What?'_

'_You-' She reached out to him. 'Your hair…'_

'_What?' Dante glanced to the side, into a small mirror that is standing on the side table. The room was dark and made it quite uneasy to look into, but it was clear enough to see Dante's red eyes and white hair. He pushed himself off of her, feeling absolutely bewildered.  
_

_She could only lie there, watching as he attempted to recollect himself. His hair slowly turned back to its original state, black with a strand of white in the back of his head, but the confusion didn't wear off.  
_

'_This never happened to me before.' Dante muttered more to himself than to her and much like the guys Kat had seen on television who were embarrassed about not being able to get an erection. 'I- I didn't even control it. It just happened.'_

_She waited for a moment to consider her words. _'_Dante.' Kat said softly, using her arms to perch herself up on the bed, meeting his gaze. 'It's okay.' She leaned over to him, placed a single kiss on his lips. 'I liked it.'_

She didn't know what went through her mind when she started asking for more. She liked the pace he had with her in the beginning of their night together. It was gentle, easy, familiar.

So what was it about her wanting to find out what else he had in store? She had no idea that he would use his devil trigger to do so. But boy, it had done the job. Kat's fingers absent-mindedly grazed over her collarbones, tiny drops of sweat still running over her body. She was sure that compared to the first time, she didn't reach her climax as much as she did last night.

'Hm.' Dante mumbled something and rolled over in his sleep.

Kat swallowed. _Pull yourself together. _She forced any remaining thought of Dante out of her mind and nuzzled back into the sheets.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Dante uses Devil Trigger in the sack? I'd like to think that that would make for some hardcore sex. Also, I'm not World's Best Smut Writer (though I'm not quite sure if that's a title one should be calling their mother about) and I don't go into a lot of private details, but I hope I did okay enough with the writing of the sex and all.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Kat woke up the next morning, Dante was already out of bed. It took her several blinks until she finally realized her whereabouts though. Her dream involved something of what her life was like a year ago. It was a rather simple life, only three months after she had ended her demon father's life and a few days after Vergil offered her a temporary place to stay until she found her own apartment.

The dream was so mediocre, yet she longer to go back to sleep and pretend like she didn't lose Vergil like she lost everyone she loved. Well, everyone except Dante. But Dante was only a newcomer in her life. She had only known him for a couple of weeks, and he had already latched himself unto her, even when she didn't see it coming.

Dante was quite the opposite of Vergil. Yes, Vergil had been a solid rock in her life. He had taught her how to stand up for herself, taught her demonology, shown her that someone could be consistent and trustworthy in her life (well, up until now, of course). But Vergil had also been distant, like he didn't want to get too attached to her.

'_What's this?' Vergil cast a glance on the package Kat had gently placed next to his mouse pad, successfully earning his attention._

'_A little birdie told me that it's your birthday today.' Kat couldn't help but blush a little as Vergil directed his gaze from the neatly wrapped package to her. He looked a little surprised, but not in the happy way. He just genuinely looked confused, in a: why are you doing this type of way. 'Um.' She started to stammer a little. 'Aren't- aren't you going to open it?'_

_Vergil's look didn't change much, but he did realize that she would only be pleased if he did so. He cleared his throat, looked back at the package and shifted in his seat, causing Kat to wonder if this was a good idea at all._

_Vergil pulled one side of the bow to untie it in one swift pull. He then proceeded to undo the package from its wrapping paper, revealing a small brown box. He opened the box to find a simple, grey watch._

'_I- it's not much but I wanted to show you my appreciation anyway.' Kat tried to smile, but the look on Vergil's face didn't help her feel better about herself. She hardly made enough money to afford her own place, and she'd just spent it on a watch that he would probably not even use. Vergil almost looked more disappointed in her than grateful._

'_I can see that.' There was a monotone in his voice, and Kat couldn't for the life of her figure out if he really meant that or not. Vergil shut the box with a thud and turned around on his chair to face her. 'Thank you, Kat.'_

_His simple words did reassure her a little, but the stare in his eyes didn't stop her stomach from nervously turning around._

'_You're welcome. I'll let you get back to your work.' Kat excused herself and turned on her heel, marching out of the room, glad to leave Vergil alone with his work once again. She didn't notice the sigh he softly released as she stepped away from him, and maybe that was for the best._

Thoughts of Vergil haunted her brain constantly, whether she was out with Dante fighting demons or simply in the kitchen 'cooking' dinner, which usually was either pizza or some kind of canned food. The only time she didn't really think of Vergil was when she was with Dante. Dante had a way of almost mesmerizing her, with those piercing brown eyes and the electricity of his touch.

Realizing that Vergil was about to be all over her thoughts again, she decided it best to get up and find Dante. She placed one leg out of the bed, unto the cold floor, flashes of her night with Dante suddenly springing back to mind. The other leg followed quickly. She briefly (and inadvertently) reminded herself of Dante, and mainly, Dante's body on hers. How warm he had been, and how safe she had felt. It was a rare moment of complete well, peace, for lack of a better word, for her. She couldn't remember the last time she was literally only thinking of the man in front of her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she was doing something and no part of her brain thought of all of the shit that was going on around her.

She perched herself up on the bed, now sitting on the side of the bed. There was still no sign of Dante. She was okay with it for now. She wouldn't really know what to say to him at this point anyway. Kat wondered what Dante would do in this situation. Would he pretend like nothing had happened? That seemed like the most likely scenario. Because even though she knew he had heart, Dante was not the mushy-gushy kind of guy. He would have sex with her, but he wouldn't cuddle with her. He would never put his arms around her and kiss her temples. He wouldn't put her hand in his and whisper soothing words in her ears. No, she was certain that he would never do that.

Something inside of her twitched.

So, what was bothering her? Was it the fact that she was the kind of woman who did require someone to nuzzle up against in the morning? She had never known that kind of love. What could possibly make her think that it was worth the trouble?

The sighed deeply, using her arms to push herself up on her feet. Her sore muscles made her stagger a little as she groggily made her way to the shower in the other room. The morning was still so young and she already had so much on her mind.

Her hand pushed the bathroom door open. She didn't realize fast enough that the water was clearly running until she set foot into the bathroom and she saw Dante's figure, the mark of the rebellion clear on his back as drops of water made its way from his muscled shoulders, over his back, and down on his ass. Hearing her footstep, his back instantly stiffened and he turned his head around, meeting her gaze.

Now that Kat had slept with Dante, there wasn't much left to the imagination, but that didn't change the fact that she felt like a little girl who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

'Kat?' Dante uttered, breaking the awkward silence between them. 'Good morning.' The side of his lips curled up into a crooked half-grin, successfully easing her a little. He then surprised her by stepping over the side of the bathtub. He placed a wet hand on the side of her neck and pulled her closer to him until she was close enough for him to plant a kiss on her lips.

She couldn't help but immediately melt into the kiss, completely forgetting the fact that he was making her wet and he was so obviously naked and so completely pressing all of his nudity up against her. _Dante, you had no shame whatsoever. _She thought to herself, and she didn't even need to look at his face to know that he knew damn well what she was thinking.

* * *

**A/N: This was, compared to the other two chapters, kind of a different chapter, don't you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

'How did you sleep?' Kat asked shyly. To be honest, she only asked because she had been sitting at the kitchen table with Dante for a good five minutes, and neither of them had said a word. She figured Dante was too lost in his thoughts, but she needed a distraction.

In lieu of giving her an answer, Dante flashed her a crooked (almost cocky) smile and winked, instantly letting her stomach do a 360 flip and she looked away with a blush on her cheeks. 'I've never slept better. Thanks.'

Kat continued to stare down at her feet, wondering if that 'thanks' meant 'thanks for the sex' or just 'thanks for asking'. 'How about you?'

His voice seemed far away but she heard them and took her sweet time before answering. Truth is, even after everything that happened in the last few days, she still considered this night to be her best night of sleep in a long time. She wasn't quite sure if she should tell him, though.

There was just something about lying there, covered in blankets, the warmth of Dante's skin radiating all around her, his now familiar scent covering her like a hug that continued through the night. It made her feel remarkably safe. And to fall asleep under those conditions, only a select few had that.

Was she now one of those people?

She looked up again, noticing Dante's puzzled look. She realized that she still hadn't answered him. 'Oh,' she gasped, more to herself than to him. 'I slept good.'

He nodded, no change in his facial expression. 'That's good.' A hint of a smile flickered across his face until it vanished and the two of them continued with their silence, both of them getting lost in their drifting thoughts again.

* * *

It was a relatively calm morning for the both of them where neither of them had spoken a word about their night together, or that brief moment they had in the shower. Kat felt too shy to acknowledge it, and Dante either wanted to forget it, or he simply wasn't sure if she thought it was worth repeating.

Whatever the case, they both had other things to worry about. Kat felt her mind reeling back to the Order, where everything started to go wrong and she saw so many of people she considered her friends lose their lives, going down the history books as terrorists. They deserved so much credit for their work, and yet, the world would forever think of them as ruthless killers.

Kat started blankly at the scene in front of her. Dante was casually leaned back into a chair, a cloth in his hand wiping Ebony as if it was dear to him like a child. She knew he cared a lot about Ebony and Ivory. Well, he cared enough about them to give them names. She reached out and took Ivory in her hand, inspecting the gun from all angles. She knew Dante was now looking at her, trying his best to hide his surprise.

'She's a beaut, isn't she?'

Kat simply nodded. She wasn't particularly fond of guns, though. Maybe it was because of Vergil. Vergil had (for a long time) basically preached about his disdain for guns, and it probably just rubbed off on her. But Dante liked his guns, and she liked Dante. So she'd just have to roll with it.

Kat extended her arm, Ivory placed firmly in her hand. She aimed just beside Dante's head, but he didn't seem to move an inch. He didn't even blink. Instead, he just continued to stare at her.

'Now that would be dangerous if I were human.' Dante calmly stated when Kat aimed her gun now fully at him. He looked down at Ebony, cleaning the final parts of the gun.

Kat smirked, letting her arm fall to her lap. 'The safety was on anyway. I've never used a gun before. Better watch out.'

Much to her surprise, Dante put Ebony on the side table and stood up on his feet. 'Let me show you something.' He gently took Kat's arm, indicating that she should stand up.

'What are you- what are you doing?'

Dante's lips curved up into that infamous smirk again, and he pushed her arm up until his gun was pressed up against his chest.

'Dante...' Kat continued to stammer. She wanted to drop the gun but he forced her to keep it steady in her hand. 'This isn't funny.'

With his other free hand, he placed his thumb under her chin, lifting it up so her gaze met his. 'Pull the trigger.'

A million thoughts instantly raced through her minds. 'Are you crazy? I'm not going to shoot you!' Kat tried to use more force to loosen Dante's grip on her, but he had the power of being a nephilim and she was a mere human. She had no chance.

Dante tried to calm her down. 'Kat. Just trust me on this. There's something I want you to see. Please, just trust me.'

Trust. It was a touchy subject for the both of them, but something they had nonetheless. Dante, once a loner who couldn't care less about anything or anyone, trusted her enough to risk it all and save her life. Kat, someone who had never known what the love of a father should be, trusted Dante to a point where she just _knew_ in her heart that he would come back for her, despite the fact that he only just met her. It was a crazy thing, trust. She met him with the intention of him merely being a pawn in Vergil's plan, and now Dante was one of the most important and consistent things in her life. Funny how that worked out.

Dante removed his hand from the gun, pulling the strap of his grey tank top aside so that the ice cold barrel of the gun was now pressed against his flesh. Kat couldn't help but shift on her feet and bite back a stressed sigh.

His hand moved from her chin to the side of her face, a surprisingly gentle action for a guy like him. 'Trust me. On three. One...'

Her finger stiffened.

'Two...'

His dark brown eyes were now basically piercing through hers. She thought he'd gone nuts.

'Three.'

He had barely finished the countdown when she forced her eyes shut tight and pulled the trigger, not being able to resist a small yelp when she heard the gun go off, a loud bang in her ears.

She realized that Dante staggered back in surprise and opened her eyes in shock. The impact of the bullet had left a mark on Dante's chest, yet there was no sign of blood. Dante breathed heavily as he glanced down.

Kat let Ivory fall down to her feet, still unable to process what just happened. She just continued to stare as Dante's mark slowly vanished into thin air, as if nothing had happened.

Finally, she realized that Dante was perfectly fine despite the fact that Kat had just shot him, and she huffed at him in anger. 'Now what the _fuck_ was your point with that, Dante?' She snapped at him, surprising herself by cursing.

Dante remained perfectly calm with a small smile. He stepped forward and invaded her personal space. 'My point is...' He was taller than her, so he had to look down as he spoke, his breath tickling her nose. She continued to huff, but she couldn't help but regain some of her composure. 'The demons are amongst us now, Kat. This time, literally. I don't know what's going to happen with us, but I know one thing for certain. I am not human. I have powers that even I don't get right now. But I will use that to protect the innocent. And you.'

Kat stared up at him, feeling immensely touched by his words. His simple, but reassuring words. His method of showing her that he had powers beyond the human strength was a little too extreme for her taste and even useless, since she was already aware of how strong he could be, but the sentiment behind it was something she could truly appreciate. 'Thank you, Dante.' Her eyes started to water a little, and she mentally cursed at herself for letting him see her like this. But Dante seemed to know exactly what was going on inside her, all of that insecurity about the future and even the now... it was basically a reflection of what he was feeling. The only thing he was sure of is that he had one person he would protect at any cost.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm thinking that it's almost time to introduce some demons.**


End file.
